taylorswiftfandomcom-20200222-history
Picture to Burn
For the lyrics, see Picture to Burn (lyrics) |artist = Taylor Swift |released = February 3, 2008 |recorded = 2006 |studio = The Castles Studios-A, Sound Cottage, Sound Emporium |genre = Country rock |length = 2:55 |album = Taylor Swift |album link = Taylor Swift (album) |label = Big Machine Records |writer = Taylor Swift Liz Rose |producerr = Nathan Chapman |previous = Our Song |next = Should've Said No |previous track = Tim McGraw |previous track link = Tim McGraw (song) |next track = Teardrops on My Guitar |video = Taylor Swift - Picture To Burn |main artist = Taylor Swift|producer = Nathan Chapman}} "Picture to Burn" is the title of a single co-written and recorded by Taylor Swift. Released in January 29, 2008 as the fourth single and the second track from Swift's self-titled debut album, it is also that album's fourth consecutive Top Ten hit, having reached a peak of #3 on the Billboard Hot Country Songs charts. The song is part of the tracklist for Now That's What I Call Country. Content The lyrics describe Taylor's dissatisfaction with her ex-boyfriend (whom she describes as "just another picture to burn"), and her plans to seek revenge on him. Before performing this song, Swift says, "I always try to tell the audience that I really do try to be a nice person... but if you break my heart, hurt my feelings, or are really mean to me, I'm going to write a song about you. Haha. This song is the perfect example." The song is written in the key of G major, set in common time. The chord progression throughout the entire song except the bridge is G-Am-C-D. Track listing Promotional US CD Single # "Picture to Burn" (Radio Edit) - 2:55 # "Picture to Burn" (Album Version) - 2:57 # "I'm Only Me When I'm with You" - 3:36 Hidden message Hidden message: Date nice boys. This song is about cheating, which makes this hidden message's message very easy to understand. Music video As in Swift's other videos for single releases, "Picture to Burn"'s music video was directed by Trey Fanjoy. The music video starts off with Swift and a friend (played by her real life best friend Abigail Anderson)Taylor Swift Shares Story and Success of Award-Winning "Our Song" looking at a picture of Swift and her ex-boyfriend, before sitting in their Ford Mustang and spying on him and his new girlfriend. Swift begins daydreaming about trashing her ex-boyfriend's house, then burns the picture. In an interview with CMT, Swift stated, "The storyline of the video is, if you break up with me, my band will ransack your house." (The video uses the radio edit version of the song.) Chart performance Awards and nominations “Picture to Burn” received three awards from three nominations. Appearances in other media The song, along with "Love Story" and "You Belong with Me", are featured in the video game Band Hero. References Category:Taylor Swift songs Category:Taylor Swift singles Category:Songs written by Taylor Swift Category:Songs written by Liz Rose Category:Songs produced by Nathan Chapman Category:2008 singles